Pink Lips
by Turqcoyce
Summary: He just wanted to taste, to kiss, her pink lips.  She was confused by his statement because she was wearing red lipstick.  Realization struck.  She loved his innuendo.  Her pink lips would love to kiss him too.


**Pink Lips**

**Rated M (for **_**extremely **_**suggestive, explicit, sexual content)**

**One-Shot**

**Written by Turqcoyce**

It was nearing the end of the night and Kiba was getting antsy. He didn't like coming to these sorts of events, but he had certain obligations to attend to as the intended heir of the Inuzuka clan. One such obligation was the formal birthday party for one of the elders. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could attend to more important things…

Like kissing.

He licked his lips as he looked at his date and girlfriend, Haruno Sakura.

He loved her long scarlet dress made of silk. It was so smooth under his calloused hands. He couldn't help but run his hand up and down her thigh – under the table, of course.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Emerald met chocolate. Her lips tugged at the corner of her mouth, displaying a sly smile.

"Is there something you want?" She asked politely. Others were still in the room, but they were the only ones currently at the table.

Kiba's eyes drunk in her appearance. Her hair was swept up in a perfect bun, giving him the perfect view of the naked flesh of her shoulders and neck. He was salivating.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I can't wait to kiss your pink lips."

She giggled at his forwardness and placed her hand on top of his wandering hand that found its way to her inner thigh. "I'm wearing red lipstick, not pink."

His lips brushed against her ear as his warm breath passed over her earlobe. "I know." His voice was husky. Deep. Seductive…

Her eyebrows met her hairline once realization struck.

A seductive smile crossed her red lips. "Let's get out of here." She leaned to whisper in his ear now. "My pink lips want to kiss you too."

His hand traveled further up her thigh. "Good," he whispered. "I was hoping I could give them some tongue too."

A shiver shot through Sakura's body. She loved it when he talked dirty. He knew it too.

He patted her thigh. "I'm horny too." He said in response to her body's involuntary shiver. He looked around the room. No one seemed to notice them. They had kissed his heir ass earlier. They were no longer interested.

It was the perfect time to escape.

He stood and took her hand, smiling at her. "Let's go."

She nodded and followed him out of the room, excited for the pleasure that would ensue once they reached his home.

Once they entered the house, the door slammed behind them and their clothes where shed at the door.

In a frenzy of kisses, and wandering hands, they got as far as their adrenaline would take them: the kitchen.

Kiba picked Sakura up and placed her on the counter. His lips took her red lips in a hard, lingering kiss.

"How about you show me those pink lips." He sucked on her bottom lip and captured her in another breath-taking kiss.

She pulled away from him briefly to look him in the eyes. There was so much fire behind the chocolate orbs and so much lust behind her emerald gems.

She opened her legs. "Have at it." She purred, running her hand across his chin.

Their eyes were still connected while Kiba snuck his hand between their bodies and parted her pink lips with his fingers. He finger-fucked her with one finger, then two, and finally three. She was moaning like crazy. Her hands clenched onto him. Her muscles clamped around his fingers.

She was wet. Drenched. Soaked.

He brought his hand up to his face, and looked at it then her before he licked a finger. "Delicious." He licked his lips. "I can never get enough of you."

She bit her lip as she looked at him lick _her _off of his fingers. She could feel her arousal peaking between her legs. She was _so near _and all they had done was kiss, well, mostly. He was the match to her dynamite. He could make her explode so easily.

He didn't mind though… he liked licking up her… messes…

The words she was going to say were stuck in her throat as he disappeared from her vision and…

…kissed her pink lips…

She moaned and thrashed as he sucked on her lips… ran his tongue from top to bottom, and took her with his tongue. He was lapping at her juices, cleaning up the mess she had made...

She tried to control the bucking of her hips, with little success.

Then he took her clitoris into his mouth.

She struggled not to choke him with her thighs.

She moaned, she screamed, she grabbed his hair to use it as an anchor. Her hips were jerking toward him in erratic pleasure.

He had licked her dry, only to make her wet again.

She loved it.

He loved seeing her in bliss. He loved seeing her in such a state that words were hard for her to form. He loved how she threw her neck back. He loved how she would rub his shoulders while he licked… kissed… He loved how she would pinch her nipples while riding her climax – how her hands would roam her body. He loved to watch her cum.

He loved to taste it too.

He loved the smell of her on his lips.

Her moans were staccato and frequent, and only rising in volume.

She was starting to get her voice back.

He smiled – his lips against her pink lips.

"Kiba…" she breathed. She was winded.

"Hmm?" He mumbled as he continued to lick and prod her parts with his tongue.

She took hold of his hair and jerked his head up so he was looking at her. Her eyes were wild and blazing. Her hair was a mess. Her cheeks were flushed. Her lips were parted and a bit swollen, either from their kisses or from her biting her lip. She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down. Her modest breasts bouncing with every breath. Her nipples, hard and erect and just as pink as her lips.

She ran her thumbs across the red triangles on his cheeks. "I need you in me. Those pink lips need to suck a cock."

He smiled at her vulgar language. When she got needy, her words got naughtier. He licked what juices remained from his upper lip. "Is that what you want?" He asked as he placed kisses by her navel. He could feel her abdomen twitch with every kiss.

She was still running her hands through his hair, arching into his kisses. "Don't play around. Just give it to me."

He came to a pink nipple and sucked it. Her breath caught in her throat as she arched her back and threw her head back.

"You want me to stop this foreplay?" He licked the smooth skin between her breasts. "And just get to the good part?"

She pulled his head up to hers and kissed him. Her tongue explored his mouth, and she smiled when she tasted herself on his tongue. She broke the kiss just long enough to say, "Take me. Now."

Without another word, he took her right there, on the counter. Twice.

And on the kitchen floor.

And the stairs.

And the bedroom floor.

And finally, the master bed.

As they lay in each other's arms, waiting for sleep to take them Kiba couldn't help but admire Sakura. She was beautiful. She was strong. She was all he could ever want.

Content, and well spent he smiled as he leaned in to kiss the formerly painted red, but now _pink lips_ right before his eyes.

**Author Note:**

**Please review and let me know what you think. This is my first time getting this… descriptive. I would like to know what you thought. :)**


End file.
